Lo único que te pido (Corazón de melón Cast x Nath)
by personneinconnue
Summary: Fanfic de Corazón de Melón Cast x Nath Se supone que en la vida hay periodos buenos y malos, sin embargo cuando todo está permanentemente mal es difícil creer que nos espera algo mejor. De repente la posibilidad de cambiarlo todo está frente a nuestros ojos pero pensamos que es demasiado imposible para ser cierta. Estar en el estado más frágil frente a la persona a la que más odias
1. El idiota y yo

Castiel

El molesto ruido de mi alarma me despertó, me voltee, di manotazos en el aire hasta alcanzar el aparato y lo lancé lejos.

Me escondí bajo las sábanas para seguir durmiendo pero el sonido volvió con mayor intensidad así que resignado tiré las frazadas a mis pies y me levanté. Mi despertador era inmortal, había recibido mies de palizas de mi parte y aun así seguía funcionando, lo cual no sabía exactamente si me agradaba o me desagradaba.

Lo último que quería hacer era ir al instituto, no había dormido más de tres horas pues me quedé casi toda la noche mirando el techo, lo único que me hacía ir era que Lisandro quería enseñarme una nueva canción que había compuesto.

Reuní la suficiente fuerza de voluntad y me levanté de la cama. Mi cuarto estaba un poco desordenado: mi ropa estaba botada por todos lados, había un paquete de fritura a medio comer y un par de latas de cerveza esparcidas por allí.

Lancé el bóxer que llevaba puesto a alguna parte del caos del lugar, me metí a la ducha y la relajante agua caliente cayó sobre mí.

Salí del baño con una humeante nube de vapor a mí alrededor, el cabello mojado y con una toalla envuelta en la cintura. Cogí una camiseta y ropa interior limpia del armario más un pantalón que había usado hace unos días del suelo y me los puse.

Demonio estaba durmiendo en el sillón, así que le dejé comida y agua en sus platos, tomé un poco de pizza que había sobrado del día anterior y me la comí fría, después de terminar me puse mi chaqueta de cuero, agarré las llaves, me coloqué la mochila y me marché.

Vivía a aproximadamente 30 minutos del Sweet Amoris, pero en mi motocicleta el tiempo se reducía a la mitad, además mi viaje era bastante entretenido porque por la calle en la que me iba estaba siempre vacía y podía jugar a sacar velocidades récord a mi máquina.

Cuando llegué al instituto estacioné, me saqué el casco y entré. Habían empezado ya las clases hace por lo menos 20 minutos por lo que estaban todos los pasillos sin ninguna alma rondando por allí. Me fui a recostar en el césped, bajo la copa de un árbol para que el sol no me llegase a la cara. Me dediqué a observar las hojas del árbol para pasar el tiempo.

Cuando pequeño me gustaban los jardines y los árboles, solía corretear por un parque cerca de mi antigua casa buscando bichos o escalando juegos.

Bostecé y cerré los ojos, realmente tenía sueño…

Me desperté sobresaltado por la campana, miré a mi alrededor desorientado ¿Dónde estaba?

Me recompuse rápidamente y atisbé por la ranura del ojo el pelo rubio del delegado principal.

_¿Qué hace ese pringado aquí?_

El chico estaba apoyado contra un árbol, parecía no haberme visto aún y tenía una expresión muy cansada. Se pasó una de sus manos por la cabeza removiendo sus cabellos y suspiró.

¿Eh? Me sorprendí Así que el señor perfección también tiene sus momentos Pensé con sorna

Detestaba a Nathaniel ¿Por qué tenía que ir por el mundo siendo el tipo perfecto?, era él más correcto, él más puntual, él con las mejores calificaciones, él de la conducta intachable…

Era un lame botas con todas sus letras, siempre persiguiendo a la directora y a los profesores.

Me paré para que se fuera o para burlarme de él pero desapareció de la nada antes de que pudiera hacer algo, así que tomé mis cosas y me fui a la siguiente clase, lengua.

Caminé por los pasillos hasta mi casillero, saqué mi cuaderno y luego seguí derecho hasta llegar a la sala. En la habitación estaba el profesor nuevo haciendo clase así que entré y me senté entre Sucrette y Lisandro.

Señor Castiel- Dijo el tutor enojado- Estas no son horas de entrar, por último si va a aparecer tarde, por lo menos tiene que pedir permiso-

Que va - Respondí borde.

El tipo suspiró resignado y prosiguió con la clase.

Como decía antes de que nos interrumpieran, Shakespeare se caracterizó por ser…-

Abrí mi cuaderno y oí el tono burlesco de Su.

Oye hoy estás más rebelde de lo normal, ¿Qué te pasó?

¿De qué hablas?, no ha pasado absolutamente nada, tabla.

¿A quién llamas tabla, cabello de menstruación? – Dijo ella medio en burla y medio enojada.

Me reí, Sucrette era una chica extraña y graciosa, me gustaba ser su amigo, en algún momento luego de conocerla pensé en ser su novio, pero la verdad es que me agradaba demasiado como para echar a perder la relación que teníamos, además sospechaba que le atraía a Lisandro por lo que no iba a tocarla.

Su se puso a tomar apuntes, por lo que miré a la pizarra y me preparé para una larga, larga hora…

El timbre sonó demasiado tarde para mi gusto.

Me levanté y hui rápidamente del salón de clases, no tenía ganas de esperar a Su y a Lis por lo que me fui directo a mi casillero en busca del equipo de deportes, Nathaniel me alcanzó y me agarró el brazo para detenerme.

Castiel, te pido por favor que dejes de llegar tarde a clase, si vuelves a retrasarte te suspenderán, por ahora necesito que firmes esto.

Me enojé.

No firmaré nada y menos del perro de la directora.

Me di media vuelta, abrí la taquilla y me puse a ignorarlo.

Castiel, por favor, este tipo de cosas no pasarían si dejaras de faltar a clase y te centrases en tus estudios.

Deja de meterte en mis asuntos, Nathaniel, yo no me ando escondiendo en las faldas de la directora para que me tenga buena, yo soy independiente y hago lo que quiero.

Iris apareció y se acercó.

¿Qué pasa chicos? – Dijo preocupada - ¿Todo bien?

No pasa nada, Iris, Castiel solo está un poco molesto porque estamos viendo cosas sobre papeleo – Dijo el delegado con una gran sonrisa.

Me harté y saqué el equipo de deportes. De reojo logré distinguir una mancha café moviéndose a toda velocidad, detrás venía la directora, tenía el cabello desarreglado, la cara roja y la ropa sucia, se veía realmente graciosa.

¡Joven! – Me dijo exasperada mientras perseguía al perro– Ayúdeme a atrapar a Kiki.

Me reí disimuladamente.

K-Kiki, mi niñito – Gritó la directora suplicante mientras corría – ¿Por qué te escapas de mami?

Observé como el profesor Farrés salía despreocupadamente del aula B y como la vieja no alcanzaba a reaccionar a tiempo.

El tipo antes de la colisión alcanzó a ver la adrenalinica cara que puso la mujer que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él. El pelinegro cayó de espaldas y la sonrojada y sudorosa directora sobre él.

Me reí, parecían una pareja muy apasionada los dos ahí en el piso.

La primera reacción de la dueña del perro fue pararse rápidamente pero los años le jugaron en contra y volvió a caerse. El profesor "caballerosamente" se paró, rojo como un tomate, y la ayudo a levantarse. Todo el instituto se quedó expectante mirando el espectáculo.

¡Muchacho!, atrapa a Kiki y tráelo a mi despacho, si le pasa algo a mi pequeño será tu culpa – Exclamó la directora avergonzada y antes de que Farrés pudiera responderle se marchó a la sala de profesores y de paso le gritó a los alumnos que estaban allí presentes.

El profesor se fue tras el perro y luego que desapareciera todo el instituto se rio. Sentía que los ojos se me ponía llorosos de tanto reír.

Luego del alboroto la multitud se dispersó y solo quedó Iris a mi lado

¿Oye Cast, no seguirás enojado con Nath? – Comentó incómoda – Se supone que ya aclaraste toda la historia entre Debra y tú ¿no?

Sí, eso lo tengo claro– dije molesto – pero eso no quita que sea como kiki y que persiga todo el tiempo a la directora para lamer su mano.

Pero, Nath la debe tener difícil, siempre se esfuerza mucho para complacer a su padre y su hermana no se lo hace nada fácil.

Si, por supuesto son una pareja de idiotas. – Dije tajante.

Me di vuelta y me encaminé hacia el gimnasio, escuché a Amber cuchichear mi nombre pero la ignoré y me fui al gimnasio. Atravesé a las parejas que se quedaban en el patio para embrollarse un rato y entré al recinto.

Era recreo aún por lo que en la cancha de Baloncesto no había nadie y las pelotas se hallaban inertes en el piso, estaba realmente silencioso comparado con el resto de las veces que pasaba por aquí…

Ingresé al camarín sin ninguna gana y lancé mi bolso a la banca.

Escuché un sonido de exclamación, no estaba solo ahí.

Levanté la vista y logré divisar por un segundo la espalda desnuda de Nathaniel, tenía magulladuras por todos lados y un moretón cubría la mayor parte de su hombro derecho.

Se veía horrible, ese tipo de heridas hacían que te quedaras en cama y que no movieras, ninguna persona corriente soportaría ese dolor y menos haciendo la rutina normal del día a día sin rechistar.

Debía de arder y mucho…

El delegado se dio vuelta bruscamente y me miró asustado

¿Qué demonios te pasó en la espalda?- Exclamé buscando palabras que decir –

No es de tu incumbencia – Siseo venenosamente mientras se ponía la camiseta del equipo.

Me miró con odio, ni siquiera intentó disimularlo con una sonrisa como normalmente lo haría, se veía molesto, muy molesto.

Solo preguntaba porque pareciera que te hubiese saltado encima una pandilla – Respondí automáticamente.

¡Qué no es tú maldita incumbencia! – Gruñó

¡Woah! ¡Nathaniel diciendo palabrotas, eso es algo nuevo! - Vociferé sorprendido y un poco molesto por su actitud.

Su respiración se agitó, me miró a los ojos, apretó los dientes y medio segundo después había saltado hacia mí. Me agarró de la camiseta y me empujó hasta la pared aprisionándome. Sentía su aliento irregular en mi cara.

_ ¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

Por puro instinto lo empujé de vuelta y se calló de espaldas.

¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! – Gruñí

Su cara estaba roja y sudorosa. Se paró y se me abalanzó de nuevo.

¡Detente! - Grité pero Nathaniel me golpeó con su puño en el estómago y se me escapó el aire de los pulmones, me obligué a mantenerme de pie para recuperar el oxígeno.

¡¿Qué está mal contigo?! – logré decir

Le di un golpe en la nariz, se llevó las manos al rostro, dio un traspié hacía atrás y se estrelló de espaldas con los casilleros. Bajó su vista, para que no pudiera seguir viéndolo pero me pareció que tenía los ojos llorosos

¡Castiel!, ¿qué pasa aquí?

Giré mi cabeza hasta la puerta para ver la silueta de mi amigo parado observando la situación, tenía una mirada tranquila y desaprobadora. El delegado principal aprovechó la distracción para ponerse de pie y huir.

¿Qué pasó Castiel?, ¿Por qué estaban golpeándose?- Preguntó Lisandro

Intenté calmar mi respiración.

No sé qué mierda le pasó, ¡ni siquiera le provoqué!, solo saltó sobre mí.

Comencé a sentir un dolor pulsante en el costado en donde Nathaniel me había aporreado.

Solo, llegué cuando se estaba cambiado de ropa y vi su espalda...

Por alguna razón nostálgica y estúpida había terminado en el parque que había cerca de mi antigua casa. Comencé a caminar por el sendero, la gravilla crujía suavemente bajo mis pies, el viento corría a través de las copas de los árboles y las hojas murmuraban.

El sol rehuía por el horizonte y el calor se iba por él…

Busqué en mis bolsillos un cigarrillo y me lo llevé a los labios.

El lugar no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que había estado ahí, era el mismo sendero, los mismos árboles, el mismo césped y los mismos juegos, el único cambio era que las bancas estaban más descoloridas y descolchadas…

La piel de mis brazos se erizó por el frio, a pesar de que llevaba mi chaqueta puesta.

Al final luego del incidente con Nathaniel, el imbécil no volvió a la clase y al parecer tampoco estaba por el instituto. Todavía no entendía su arrebato, que más que enojado me dejaba sorprendido.

De todos modos no me interesaba lo que hiciera el señor perfección.

Solté una bocanada de humo por la boca y me dediqué a observar como el último niño ubicado varios metros más allá era llamado por su madre para que se fueran a casa.

Ahora sí estaba solo en el parque, iluminado únicamente por los faroles dispuestos a la horilla del camino.

Lancé una carcajada, ¡¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?! ¡Mierda, esto era realmente patético!

Solté la colilla de mi cigarrillo al suelo y la aplasté. Me di media vuelta y vi la silueta de un hombre derrumbarse y caerse un par de metros más allá, lentamente me aproximé. Primero distinguí el cabello rubio y luego la sangre. Se me escapó un sonido ahogado de los labios y me acerqué corriendo.

¡Nathaniel!, ¿Qué demonios te pasó? – Lo tomé cuidadosamente del cuello – te tendré que llevar al hospital.

P-por favor – Susurró – No lo hagas, te lo pido…

Dudé… Su voz se oía tan suplicante y humillada…

Su ropa estaba sucia y pegajosa, la cara se le deformaba por el dolor…

Podría tratarlo en casa... además era lo único que pedía, pero lucía realmente horrible…


	2. Heridas, sanaciones y vodka, mucho vodka

Capítulo 2

_Castiel _

Solo un imbécil le hacía caso a un moribundo y yo era uno de ellos. Cogí delicadamente al delegado principal, provocando un gemido de dolor en él y coloqué su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Lo llevé hasta mi motocicleta y lo monté en ella dificultosamente detrás de mí.

\- Afírmate fuerte– dije serio – No me sueltes por nada del mundo.

Nathaniel me hizo caso y mantuvo durante todo el trayecto sus manos enrolladas en mi cintura, manejé a toda velocidad con una mano en el volante y la otra sosteniéndolo por precaución.

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento estacioné rápidamente, colgué al chico de mí otra vez, abrí la puerta de una patada y entramos directamente hacia mi dormitorio.

Tendí delicadamente al rubio sobre la cama y recibí un murmullo de protesta a cambio.

Salí corriendo de la habitación para coger del baño algunas vendas y alcohol, pasé de vuelta por la cocina y saqué hielo. Demonio me seguía nerviosamente por la casa.

Entré a la pieza de nuevo, solté las cosas encima de la cama y prendí la luz.

Por primera vez pude ver la apariencia completa de Nathaniel.

_Debiste llevarlo al hospital_ Me dije.

Lucía horrible, tenía la mejilla izquierda hinchada y amoratada, el labio estaba roto y bañado en sangre, además tenía el cabello húmedo y pegajoso, sus parpados están cerrados y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus pestañas.

Estaba sucio, ensangrentado y tenía la misma ropa que en la mañana. Toqué su frente con suavidad, tenía fiebre…

Solté el aire y comencé.

Coloqué un paño húmedo sobre la cabeza de Nathaniel, limpié la sangre cuidadosamente de su cara y puse un hielo envuelto en un paño sobre las zonas hinchadas.

Desabotoné su camisa para ver hasta donde seguían los daños y el panorama empeoró otra vez.

No tenía solo los moratones de esta mañana, ahora tenía lesiones mucho más serias. No eran profundas pero habían roto la piel y escocido la carne, parecía que alguien le hubiese pegado con una varilla o una correa sin detenerse...

Volví a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y cogí una botella de vodka, había visto como utilizaban bebidas fuertes como anestesia en las películas, tal vez funcionase….

Volví junto a Nathaniel y le puse la botella sobre la boca.

\- Bebe – Dije.

Abrió los labios, comenzó a tragar apenas e hizo una mueca de cuando el líquido comenzó a bajar por su garganta. Luego de que hubo bebido casi todo el contenido de la botella paré, tomé un paño, le vertí alcohol y lo puse sobre una herida.

Sentí como todos los músculos del cuerpo del delegado se tensaban y se alejaba inconscientemente de mi mano, un pequeño jadeo escapó de sus labios, alcé la vista, tenía las mandíbulas apretadas y sus nudillos se estaban volviendo blancos de tan fuerte que apretujaba las sábanas.

Él se estaba conteniendo…

* yolo * yolo *

_Nathaniel_

"_Estoy en la casa de mis padres, específicamente en la sala de estar, papá ha llegado, lo observo detenidamente, me está diciendo algo._

_Trato de distinguir las palabras que salen de su boca, pero ya no hay sonidos en la habitación._

_Intento pedirle que lo repita… pero ni a mí mismo puedo oír._

_Le llamo más fuerte, grito, pero es como si alguien hubiese apretado el botón de mute con un control remoto, y solo puedo verlo alejarse lentamente sin escucharme._

_Dejo de oír mi respiración, los latidos de mi corazón y cualquier cosa que se hallase a mí alrededor. Estoy sordo._

_Comienzo a desesperarme. _

_Quiero correr detrás de él, pero no puedo moverme, lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, lucho para levantar mis pies del suelo, pero estoy atrapado en mi propio cuerpo… Soy paralítico._

_Ya no puedo sentir el tacto del aire y de la ropa con mi piel._

_La luz desaparece, me deja en la oscuridad absoluta y no puedo ver ni mis propias manos… Estoy ciego._

_Tampoco siento mis pies sobre el piso._

_Pierdo el control sobre mí mismo, tengo miedo…_

"_Lo intento de verdad lo intento pero…" _

_Pataleo, gimo y lloro, pero todo queda en mi mente porque nada de eso puedo hacer, estoy cayendo en un abismo, solo, atrapado en la penumbra."_

Oye, ¡despierta! –

Abrí los ojos, me dolía horriblemente la cabeza.

El techo se alzó borroso ante mí, estaba más bajo de lo normal y las paredes eran rojas y no color crema.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desaforado.

_No estoy en la casa de mis padres_

Giré la cabeza instintivamente para observar mejor el lugar y una oleada de agudos y punzantes dolores se esparcieron por mi cuello al resto de cuerpo.

Castiel entró en mi campo de visión y recordé todo lo que había sucedido ayer rápidamente.

Abrí la boca para decir algo.

Traje el desayuno – Dijo cortante antes de que pudiera hablar.

Asentí suavemente con la cabeza. Me moví para sentarme y un dolor insoportable se expandió por todo mi cuerpo, hice una mueca, mis músculos ardían, como si les hubieran prendido fuego encima, el tacto de la ropa con mi piel me hizo aspirar el aire abruptamente.

Me forcé a no emitir más ruidos.

El pelirrojo dejó la bandeja sobre la cama con café, pan, jamón, galletas y tostadas con mermelada.

Se sentó a mi lado y comenzamos a desayunar en silencio. No me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía, no comía desde la mañana del día anterior, y a pesar de que no me gustaban mucho las cosas dulces, las tostadas y las galletas estaban deliciosas.

No sabía exactamente que decirle a Castiel… ayer habíamos iniciado una pelea y lo había odiado a muerte y ahora todo se había puesto de cabeza…

El chico se levantó de la cama para llevarse la bandeja vacía… Tenía que decir algo rápido antes de que se fuera.

Gracias por no llevarme al hospital – Murmuré rompiendo el silencio – pero lo mejor ahora es que me vaya.

Cómo quieras, pero… ¿por qué no querías que lo hiciera? – Inquirió

Eh… porque llamarían a mis padres… y se preocuparían… - Contesté rápidamente, desviando la mirada incómodo.

La verdad es que no quería que supiera más, el que me hubiera encontrado ya era demasiado, y no sabía qué hacer para que cerrásemos todo y no se hablase más del tema, esto ya era demasiado incómodo.

Pero… ¿No estarán más preocupados ahora que no saben dónde estás? –

Me tensé y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápidamente, ¡se iba a dar cuenta de mi mentira!, baje la vista a mis manos.

¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué le digo?

Apreté las mandíbulas mientras mi mente daba vueltas a toda velocidad.

Como sea ¿Quién diablos te hizo eso? – Preguntó cambiando la pregunta.

¡_Se va a dar cuenta!, ¡se va a dar cuenta!, ¡se va a dar cuenta!, ¡se va a dar cuenta!_

Apreté los puños hasta que las uñas hirieron mi piel…

Eh… es algo personal – Murmuré evadiendo el tema.

Como quieras delegadito – Castiel se impacientó – Pero necesito el número de tu padre para que venga a buscarte. –

E-está en mi móvil, en mi casa y no me lo sé –

Realmente eres especial – Dijo enojado- Pero como sea, ya veremos eso, me voy a lavar la losa – Agregó en un tono más suave.

Salió de la habitación con la bandeja en la mano y me quedé solo. Observé el cuarto, estaba muy desordenado, tenía ropa esparcidas por todos lados, colillas de cigarrillos, envoltorios vacíos de comida y su guitarra estaba apoyada en la pared.

Suspiré

_¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?_

Si volvía ahora mi papá iba a estar muy molesto y no sabía hasta donde llegaría esta vez. No podía quedarme en la casa de Castiel eternamente… tenía que volver y cuando lo hiciera…

Cuando lo hiciera Amber seguiría haciendo las mismas estupideces de siempre y mis padres se desquitarían conmigo, mamá sería igual de fría e indiferente y papá no permitiría ningún mínimo error.

Y dolía, dolía como los mil infiernos.

Dolía porque a pesar de todo, quería a mis padres, necesitaba su apoyo, su aprobación, su amor…

Saberlo había que me doliera el pecho ¿Por qué no podía ser normal?, ¿Por qué mi padre me odiaba tanto? Intentaba con todas mis malditas ganas ser el hijo perfecto, tenía las mejores calificaciones, buenos modales, era el delegado principal del instituto... y aun así seguía sin importarles.

Sentí como me quedaba sin aire y se me oprimía el corazón. Tragué saliva, tenía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos húmedos, abracé mis piernas y hundí mi rostro entre mis brazos.

Las heridas de mi cuerpo no eran nada, no eran absolutamente nada.

El llanto empezó en mi pecho y avanzó hasta mis labios, me llevé las manos a la boca para detener los sollozos. Ya no podía contener los espasmos de mi cuerpo…

Me pasaban este tipo de cosas a veces antes de acostarme, solía colapsar, sentía que todo iba a poder conmigo, que era demasiado y terminaba llorando hasta quedarme dormido... pero al siguiente día al despertar ya no sentía nada, todo se había borrado y lo encontraba estúpido… yo estaba bien y podía seguir adelante. Mantenía esa rutina siempre, aunque a veces durante el día me daba cuenta de que estaba completamente solo, de que no tenía ninguna amistad seria con nadie, Melody era una buena persona, pero no sabía absolutamente nada de mí y yo nada de ella…

Y la soledad era aplastante, porque tampoco tenía ni a mis padres, ni a mi hermana. Era difícil ver lo bellas y prósperas que eran las relaciones de las demás personas, mirar a las familias felices, a los buenos amigos…verlos reírse, abrazarse, cuidarse y darme cuenta de que yo nunca iba a tener eso…

Nadie esperaba por mí, no era necesario, no tenía a alguien con quien hacer bromas, ni con quien reírme a carcajadas por un buen momento… … yo era totalmente prescindible y ninguna persona se alegraba de verme.

Y entonces tenía que contener las lágrimas.

Nathaniel, voy a sacar a pasear a Demo… – Paró – ¿Estás bien?

Escondí mi rostro en mis brazos.

Sí, gracias.

Sentí sus pasos acercándose a la cama, se detuvo a mi lado y me puso la mano delicadamente en el hombro, levanté la vista, lo miré a los ojos y vi una expresión que nunca había visto en él, de preocupación y compasión. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas sin poder detenerse… ¡me sentía tan débil!

Lo hizo mi padre – Susurré de golpe.

Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta y decirlo era doloroso, muy doloroso.

¿Tú padre…? – Su expresión cambió de la confusión al entendimiento y luego a la rabia – ¡¿Qué clase de mierda de padre hace eso?!

No lo sé – Dije intentando sonreír.

Castiel se acercó, me pasó un brazo por la espalda y terminé medio abrazado a él. Su repentino gesto de ternura hizo añicos mis barreras y todo salió a la vez…

Toda la impotencia

Toda la rabia.

Todo el miedo.

Toda la soledad.

Todo el daño.

Los sollozos eran como gritos, tenía un hueco en el pecho, un agujero, un dolor insoportable.

_Castiel_

Apreté los puños, estaba enojado, realmente enojado, ¿su padre?, ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo le haría eso a su propio hijo?!

Tenía ganas de matarlo, realmente quería matarlo.


	3. El día que firmé mi propia condena

Capítulo 3: El día que firmé mi propia condena

Castiel

\- Lo hizo mi padre – Susurró el delegado.

Las palabras sonaron confusas en mis oídos, no tenían lógica…

\- ¿Tú padre…? – Pregunté - ¡¿Qué clase de mierda de padre hace eso?!- Dije alzando la voz al entender sus palabras

\- No lo sé – Dijo con una mueca que intentaba ser sonrisa.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me encontré rodeando al rubio con mis brazos para consolarlo.

Nathaniel apretó con sus puños mi camiseta, apoyó su frente en mi cuello y sollozó hasta el cansancio dejando mi hombro completamente empapado.

Estaba enojado, realmente enojado, ¿su papá?, ¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué clase de humano le haría eso a su propio hijo?!

Matar a ese tipo de basuras era hacerle un bien a la humanidad.

Nunca había visto a Nathaniel así, siempre mantenía la compostura, parecía el tipo de persona que jamás tenía problemas…que llevaba una vida perfecta, a la que nunca le faltaba nada.

Me encajó todo, sus calificaciones, su conducta y su personalidad…

Comencé a sentirme culpable, me había burlado tantas veces de él por cómo se comportaba…

_¡Maldición!, soy un completo imbécil._

Lo peor era que comprendía lo que el rubio debería estar sintiendo…

Cuando Debrah me dejó me había quedado solo, mis padres estaban lejos y no tenía verdaderos amigos conmigo.

Me sentía horrible la mayoría de las veces, era una época realmente mala, pero entonces apareció Lysandro con su paciencia legendaria y luego Sucrette con su graciosa estupidez, ellos desde el día que los conocí habían estado ahí para mí, sin embargo Nath… Nath no tenía a nadie y nunca lo había tenido tampoco. Su situación era mucho peor que yo y lo guardaba todo en su interior desde siempre sin rechistar.

Estaba confundido… mi vida había dado un vuelco y todo estaba al revés. Mis sentimientos fluctuaban entre la rabia, la preocupación y el arrepentimiento.

No sabía que hacer exactamente ahora, no iba a enviar al delegado de vuelta al nido de víboras, tampoco podía abandonarlo a su suerte, no era un monstruo, además ni siquiera conocía la situación en su totalidad… yo solo lo había encontrado medio moribundo, por lo que no podía hacer nada hasta el momento, al menos hasta que hablase con él detenidamente.

Tomé cuidadosamente a Nath que se había quedado dormido en mi regazo y lo volví a recostar sobre la cama.

Fui a la cocina y luego al baño en busca de un poco de agua y pastillas des-inflamatorias y analgésicas, ya que cuando el rubio despertase iba a tener una horrible jaqueca, considerando que había bebido lo suficiente el día anterior y que llorar así le regalaba un bonito dolor de cabeza a cualquiera.

Luego de dejar las cosas en la mesita de noche fui a recoger la correa de Demonio para sacarlo a pasear. Mi perro movió la cola entusiasmado al ver que íbamos a salir, le acaricié la cabeza en modo de respuesta y le coloqué el arnés.

Mi amigo perruno había sido la mayor parte del tiempo mi único compañero.

Una vez afuera caminamos a lo largo del barrio hasta llegar a una plazuela con varios árboles, pasto y sombra.

Era un buen lugar para sentarse a fumar y relajarse.

Demonio tiró de improviso la soga que lo sujetaba y lanzó a correr.

\- ¡Mierda! – Solté y me puse a seguirlo lo más rápido que pude.

Mi perro era malditamente ágil, apenas podía mantenerlo en mi campo de visión, pese a que iba con todas mis fuerzas.

_Siempre hace este tipo de idioteces ¡¿Por qué diablos sigues sacándolo a pasear?! _Me pregunté enojado.

El maravilloso y estúpido can se detuvo a tomar agua de un estanque mientras yo jadeaba cansado detrás de él. Me comencé a acercar lenta y sigilosamente para atraparlo, pero él levantó la cabeza, me miró de reojo, movió sus orejas y volvió a correr.

\- ¡Demonio! ¡Quieto ahí! – Grité como último recurso, sin embargo fui ignorado olímpicamente.

Continué persiguiéndolo alrededor de siete cuadras más allá hasta que se quedó quieto frente a una carnicería.

\- Ohh… ¡Ni lo sueñes! – Dije fatigado mientras cogía velozmente la correa – Olvídate de la carne por el resto de tu vida ¡Nos vamos! –

Me devolví echando humos por la plaza, asegurándome de que el perro no pudiese escapar durante el camino y además aproveché de comprar provisiones para el resto de la semana.

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento estaba mi vecina mirándome por la ventana.

Ella siempre estaba pendiente de todos mis movimientos para contárselos a mi madre por teléfono luego, era una desagradable vieja chismosa. Tenía la suerte de que ninguno de mis padres le creyera mucho.

Demonio comenzó a ladrarle y no pude evitar la sonrisa de satisfacción en mi cara.

_ ¡Ese es mi perro! _Pensé

Me hice la nota mental de felicitarle cuando estuviésemos adentro, ahora estaba más que perdonado. Abrí la puerta de mi casa y entró corriendo a comer.

* Yolo * Yolo *

Nathaniel

Me despertaron los ladridos graves de probablemente un perro grande.

Miré a mí alrededor, estaba solo en la habitación de Castiel y tenía un profundo dolor de cabeza.

Escuché el sonido de una puerta abrirse, el manojo de llaves con su singular tintineo, patas rasguñando el piso flotante, bolsas de papel rozándose, y pasos acercándose

-¿Castiel?, ¿eres tú?-

Los pasos sonaron cada vez más cerca y apareció el cabello pelirrojo en la puerta del cuarto.

No sabía cómo reaccionar…

Nos habíamos llevado pésimo durante dos largos años solo porque él había llevado la situación de Debrah como un completo inmaduro, sin embargo... ahora se comportaba… ¿Dulce?

De algún modo había terminado siendo acogido en la casa de Castiel, luego de haber sido curado y de haber llorado a gritos en su pecho, lo que era muy embarazoso.

Pero lo peor no era eso…

Aún tenía en mi mente el recuerdo cálido de su abrazo, de lo liberado que me había sentido después de dejar fuera todo lo que llevaba aprisionado en mi pecho.

La suavidad de sus manos había sido demasiado reconfortante y tenía su aroma a jabón y menta en mi cabeza todavía…

\- Tienes un perro… - Susurré casi sin voz cuando encontré algo que decir

\- Sí, es un beauceron – respondió indiferente – Se llama Demonio.

\- Oh… – Solté una risa incómoda – Suena el tipo de nombre que tú pondrías, es grande ¿no?

\- Si, la raza se parece un poco a los doberman pinscher, le puse Demonio porque quería que diera miedo pero en realidad solo es un poco susceptible, hoy, el muy bastardo me hizo correr hasta una carnicería – Dijo de mala gana.

Me reí.

\- Como sea, tengo que inspeccionarte las heridas – Exclamó con una leve sonrisa de autosuficiencia – y tienes que tomarte esas pastillas.

Me sonrojé, caí en la cuenta de que no llevaba puesto ni mi camiseta ni mis pantalones.

Giré mi cuello hacía abajo con un poco de dolor y vi que tenía vendas por todas partes.

Castiel se acercó, bajó las sábanas que me cubrían, me dio la vuelta suavemente y se dispuso a sacarme todas las vendas de mi espalda. Su tacto era tan suave que me daba cosquillas, tenía las manos tibias y parecía que me estaba acariciando.

Se paró y fue al baño. Me tomé las pastillas mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

Volvió con las manos limpias y con gasas con alcohol.

Eso iba doler….

Castiel se sentó nuevamente a mi lado.

\- Bueno aquí voy – Dijo colocando cuidadosamente las vendas en mi espalda.

Me tensé, una de las heridas me empezó a arder muy fuertemente bajo su mano, tragué saliva. Me aseguré de que el dolor no se me notara.

Apreté mis puños durante todo el tiempo que el pelirrojo demoró en terminar, luego volvió a cubrirme las lesiones.

\- Listo – Anunció

Asentí en silencio…

_y… ahora ¿qué?_

\- Bueno vas a contarme lo que te pasó o ¿no?

\- Ehhh… – Desvié la mirada incómodo ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle?... la verdad era que no quería hablar…

\- No te estoy obligando idiota, solo quiero que me digas para saber qué diablos hacer contigo – Respondió perdiendo la paciencia.

Respiré hondo, la verdad era que él tenía razón, tenía que decírselo… tal vez era lo mejor, él había reaccionado muy diferente a como lo hacía usualmente y quizás me haría bien que hablase de una buena vez por todas…

\- M-mi padre cuando tenía 7 años cambió de trabajo… - Comencé – Al principio era genial, no mudamos de nuestra antigua casa a otra más grande y nos compró juguetes más caros a Amber y a mí, todo era mejor de diferentes maneras…

Me miré las manos… Esto era extraño y doloroso a la vez…

\- Mi madre siempre había culpado a mi papá por la forma en la que habíamos vivido en el pasado, así que cuando comenzamos una vida más acomodada ella dejó de criticarlo – Sonreí, esa época había sido la más feliz y sin preocupaciones que había tenido nunca… – Todo siguió bien hasta hace cinco años… entonces entró otro hombre a su trabajo, uno más joven y más brillante.

Levanté la vista para ver a Castiel que me miraba atentamente con una expresión extraña.

Sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas y que los ojos me ardían…

\- No solía ver mucho a mi padre antes, porque trabajaba siempre, pero poco a poco empezó a estar más en casa y a enojarse conmigo por todo lo que hacía mal… - Comencé a cerrar y abrir los puños sin detenerme – M-me exigía muchas más cosas que a mi hermana, yo tenía que hacer todo bien…y si cometía un error me castigaba por horas… Me decía que yo tenía la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando…

\- Pero… ¿tu madre no decía nada? – Preguntó Castiel.

\- A… a mi madre le da igual – Respondí.

Hace algún tiempo abría dudado en decir esas palabras, pero ahora lo tenía más que claro, tragué saliva y sentí el nudo que se me estaba formando en la garganta.

\- Al principio creí que no lo sabía… pero…-

Fijé la vista en mis manos, no quería ver su expresión, no quería ver lástima…

\- Primero comenzó pegándome bofetadas – Dije con la voz atragantada -Luego siguió con golpes y empujones, sin embargo… cuando terminaba me decía que todo era por mi bien, que quería que yo fuese perfecto, que no cometiera los mismos errores que él… Eh…y-yo le creía ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿A dónde iba a ir?, mi madre sabía lo de los golpes y no le importaba y Amber solo estaba centrada en su mundo...

Sonreí, había sido un completo estúpido ¿no?

\- Además todavía los amaba, a pesar de todo. No podía dejarlos… – Susurré.

\- Pero… es distinto una bofetada de… de dejarte en ese estado ¿Por qué diablos hizo eso? –

* Yolo * Yolo *

Castiel

Nathaniel lucía increíblemente destrozado, pero eso era lo mejor, tenía que contárselo a alguien y sacar todo de adentro…

\- Mi padre desde el ingreso del nuevo compañero de trabajo comenzó a sentirse amenazado y se puso a jugar sucio – Clavó su mirada en mí - Lo descubrieron hace dos días… -

Hizo una pausa aspiró aire hasta llenar sus pulmones, se miró las manos e intentó relajarse para seguir hablando.

\- E-ese día estábamos los dos solos, mi hermana había salido con sus amigas y mi madre había ido de compras, y bueno…él estaba enojado, realmente enojado. Me buscó por toda la casa llamándome a gritos, consiguió empujarme un par de veces mientras escapaba de él, pero logré escabullirme y esconderme… - Pareció recordar algo y sonrió – Al otro día me levanté temprano para que no verlo, pero tuve que volver a casa luego de que peleáramos…

Comenzó a temblar… las lágrimas de sus ojos volvieron a desbordarse.

Me acerqué y lo envolví, fui consciente de su persona, de su respiración, del calor que emanaba de su cuerpo…era extraño abrazar a alguien y más a un hombre…

\- Cuando salí del gimnasio me encontré con la directora, se preocupó por mi aspecto así que le dije que me había golpeado un chico de afuera del instituto, como tenía el labio roto y la mejilla hinchada me mandó a casa con la promesa de llamar a mis padres para confirmar mi estado…

Se apretó contra mi pecho por lo que lo envolví más fuerte en respuesta…

\- No tuve más opción que volver a la casa de mis padres. Realmente no quería volver – Dijo soltando una risa amarga – y estando allá…supongo que ya te lo imaginas… Apenas me vio me comenzó a gritar que por mi culpa había perdido su trabajo, que yo le había quitado su puesto…

Nathaniel apretó uno de mis brazos muy fuertemente, empezó a dolerme pero le dejé hacerlo.

\- Me empezó a golpear con una barra sin detenerse… – Hizo una pausa y comenzó a hablar con voz plana – Pensé que no iba a parar nunca, pero se fue y logré escapar de algún modo…Lo que sigue es muy confuso, solo recuerdo que intenté caminar para alejarme lo máximo posible…

\- Está bien – susurré.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Si vuelvo… ¿Qué me hará mi padre? – Rompió de repente y la desesperación se apoderó de su voz de nuevo.

\- No vas a volver, te quedarás aquí – Apenas hube dicho las palabras me di cuenta de que era cierto, podíamos hacerlo – Vivo solo y mis padres me pagan el alquiler y la comida, yo trabajo medio tiempo para tener algún dinerillo extra para mí, no porque sea necesario...

_Bueno gracias por leer 3 se merecen una estrellita. Lo otro... se me borraron lo guiones así que lo tuve que hacer manual y tal vez se me pasaron algunas cosillas:C  
_

_Quiero agradecer a las personitas que me regalaron un review._

_Y gracias a mi beta, que me ayuda para que este fanfic no sea una real mierda 3 es una muy gran apoyo._

_Si no les gusta este fic o cometo un error (como poner una reacción que los personajes no harían) por favor háganmelo saber ya que, la razón por la que comencé a publicar mis historias fue porque quería saber si lo que escribía era decente o una basura, así que si me dicen mis falencias realmente podré mejorar…_

_Lo otro ¿quién creen que será el seme? ¿Castiel o Nath? Yo no lo he decidido porque ambos serían candidatos, así que el que me deje la mejor opinión al respecto elegirá esa parte del fic xD_


	4. Lo que pasa cuando vives con una persona

Capítulo 4:

Castiel

Nathaniel me miró con una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo y esperanza.

\- ¿Quedarme en tu casa…? – Preguntó confuso.

\- Sí, no sé mucho sobre asuntos legales, pero... podrías emanciparte, como yo – Dije sin un rastro de duda.

Había demasiadas posibilidades, Nath podía quedarse conmigo perfectamente.

\- Pero no creo que lo logre… - Susurró contrariado.

\- Si no resulta solo tienes que esperar hasta tener dieciocho, te faltan dos años ¿no?

\- Sí, pero… ¿Qué pasa si mi padre me quiere devuelta? – Continuó nerviosamente.

\- Le diremos que irás a los servicios sociales o que vas a armar un escándalo, si no resulta lo veremos en el momento – Contesté rápidamente.

\- Pero, ¿Dónde dormiré?, ¿y la comida?, no…

\- No hace falta que te preocupes por eso, puedes trabajar a medio tiempo como yo, con eso bastara – Dije interrumpiéndolo.

\- Pero… - Se detuvo.

Nathaniel bajó la vista a sus manos embargado por sus sentimientos, temblaba suavemente y abría y cerraba la boca en busca de algo que decir.

\- Gracias – Murmuró finalmente.

\- Idiota, cualquier persona lo habría hecho– Respondí demasiado fuerte, me había enojado por alguna razón.

Nathaniel levantó la vista sorprendido de mi repentina ruptura.

\- No, no es cierto, pudiste no recogerme en primer lugar, o simplemente ir a dejarme al hospital o mí casa – Dijo con firmeza.

Desvié la mirada incómodo, el tono de su voz era demasiado seguro, pero la verdad nadie podía ser tan enfermo como para no ayudarlo en una situación así...

\- Como sea, tenemos que conseguir tu ropa y esas cosas – Exclamé cambiando repentinamente de tema.

\- Ehh…

\- Por el momento puedes usar la mía pero dudo que quieras hacerlo por siempre – Agregué con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Asintió y me reí, la imagen de Nath vestido como yo era muy graciosa. Se vería tan ridículo como cuando había tocado la batería en el concierto.

* Yomi * Yomi *

Nathaniel

Castiel de algún modo había logrado hacer que dejara de llorar y nunca… nunca había estado tan agradecido de alguien en mi vida.

La idea de vivir con él me mareaba… Era todo demasiado extraño, no lograba imaginarme con precisión todo lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué quieres comer? – Dijo el pelirrojo de improviso sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

Lo miré perplejo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A caso crees que no almuerzo?

Me reí.

\- No es eso, es solo que nunca te imaginé cocinando.

\- Tampoco es que lo haga muy seguido – Dijo con el ceño fruncido – Es aburrido comer solo.

\- ¿Y qué haces entonces? – Pregunté

\- Voy a algún restaurant de comida rápida.

\- No deberías consumir ese tipo de cosas… - Dije en un ligero tono de reproche.

\- Que va, si no eliges algo para comer pronto lo haré yo. – Respondió repentinamente de mal humor.

Aunque de repente Castiel se comportara amable no iba a dejar de ser tan susceptible a cualquier comentario. Me encorvé ligeramente, me llevé las manos a la boca y solté una pequeña carcajada.

\- Cualquier cosa está bien – Contesté entre risas.

No hubo respuesta.

¿Se fue?

Levanté la vista para observarlo. Me había dado la espalda y estaba por irse.

\- Cómo quieras delegadito – Dijo cortante antes de irse.

Me quedé observando la puerta por la que se había ido Castiel. ¿Estaba enojado?, su tono había cambiado completamente de la nada…No importa lo que lo intentara, no lo entendía…

Suspiré y me entretuve en los detalles a mí alrededor hasta que ya no hubo nada más que observar.

Lo único ligeramente considerable era que a pesar de que la habitación estaba por completo desordenada la guitarra eléctrica en la pared estaba en perfectas condiciones y muy cuidada. Él debía de preocuparse mucho de las cosas que le gustaban, aunque probablemente existían muy pocas. El adoraba su guitarra, se notaba, a pesar de que no lo expresaba demasiado…

Había dejado de llorar y aunque los problemas seguían en mi cabeza, ahora tenía una posibilidad de mejorar todo…

Nunca había imaginado que alguien haría tanto por mí gratuitamente y menos que esa persona fuese Castiel. Ahora este iba a ser mi hogar -aunque no sabía exactamente como era uno- Cada lugar en la casa sería parte de mi vida cotidiana, desayunaría, estudiaría y dormiría aquí. La idea me resultaba extraña, asombrosa e incómoda… Estaba abrumado, no sabía exactamente que sentir, estaba demasiado feliz ante la posibilidad de alejarme de casa, tenía miedo por lo que podría pasar con mi padre y tenía una especie de picor que me decía que todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

Realmente está todo de cabeza ¿no? Pensé

Luego de un rato de divagaciones me hallaba completamente aburrido y la idea de quedarme todo el día sin hacer nada era insoportable. Los detalles del cuarto eran solo ligeramente más atractivos que el techo.

Tal vez podría ayudar un poco al pelirrojo y de paso conseguir un poco de ropa…

Me agarré con fuerza de las sábanas con el movimiento ninja usual que tenía de no hacer ningún ruido. Apoyé los pies en el piso con un poco de esfuerzo para intentar pararme, me impulsé de la cama y una oleada de dolores punzantes me recorrió todo el cuerpo. No pude mantenerme de pie y me caí de bruces al piso.

Cinco segundos después de tocar el piso Castiel se hallaba a mi lado.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasó?! – Preguntó preocupado – Oí el estrépito y…

Me quedé observándolo perplejo durante un instante, su tono me había dejado sorprendido.

\- Lo… siento, intenté pararme pero me caí…

Su expresión cambió rápidamente de la inquietud al enojo.

\- Grandísimo idiota, ¿Cómo se te ocurre levantarte en ese estado?

\- Yo… eh…Solo quería ayudarte un poco – Contesto avergonzado.

\- ¡¿Cómo podrías ayudarme si ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie?! – Dijo casi gritando.

Intenté pararme para arreglar la situación pero no pude… dolía demasiado.

Un aroma bastante familiar a cosas quemándose llegó a mi nariz.

\- ¡Mierda! – Maldijo Castiel y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Me cubrí la frente con los dedos… si se quemaba la comida iba a ser mi culpa… Apoyé mis manos en el respaldo de la cama e hice presión hacia arriba ignorando todo el dolor de mi cuerpo. Logré sentarme…

Realmente era patético estar así de débil…

El pelirrojo volvió un par de minutos después, esta vez caminaba lento y lucía más calmado.

\- ¡¿Te subiste a la cama?! ¿En ese estado?, Eres un idiota ¿lo sabes?

\- Lo siento… ¿Se quemó el almuerzo?

\- No… solo algunas verduras, pero solo las aparté y listo…

\- Siento preocuparte – Dije avergonzado.

Castiel caminó hasta mi lado, me dio la espalda, dobló un poco las rodillas y encorvó los hombros.

\- Ven sube – Dijo mirándome a través de los mechones rojizos de su cabello.

Asentí sorprendido, me llevaría a la cocina probablemente.

Me encaramé con dolor y dificultad en su revés, rodee su cuello con mis brazos para afirmarme y él en respuesta sujetó mis dos piernas, una a cada lado, alrededor de su cintura.

Dio un pequeño saltito para acomodarme y comenzó a moverse.

\- No me ahorques por favor – Jadeo entre dientes.

Aflojé mi agarré de inmediato, avergonzado.

\- Lo siento.

\- Solo… deja de disculparte todo el tiempo ¡Es realmente molesto!

\- Lo… - Paré y me quedé callado antes de que el muchacho se enojase más conmigo.

No había estado en esa posición desde aproximadamente los ocho años cuando un día al perseguir a Ámber me caí en la tierra y me rasmillé la rodilla. Aguanté el llanto orgullosamente y uno de los empleados de mi padre me llevó a "caballito" con los ojos llorosos y la nariz húmeda de vuelta a casa. En ese entonces, en la espalda de un desconocido, no había reparado en lo cálida e íntima que resultaba esa postura.

Cerré los ojos un segundo para inspirar profundamente.

Me seguía sorprendiendo lo agradable que era tener a alguien tan cerca...

Me sentía de algún modo mimado y querido pero estar abrazado a Castiel era a la vez bastante incómodo y extraño, sus manos tomaban mis muslos desnudos y cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba en contacto con la suya. Podía sentir el calor emanando de él y aspirar su visiblemente masculino aroma – una mezcla de jabón, cigarrillos y algo más que no lograba distinguir pero que sin duda llevaba su marca personal – A pesar de que habíamos estado igual de próximos el uno del otro antes, no lograba adaptarme…

Cuando llegamos a través del pasillo pude tener una visión completa del lugar. El departamento de Castiel no era muy grande, pero sí bastante moderno y bonito. Las paredes variaban de blanco a gris y se combinaban a la perfección con los muebles negros de la habitación. El depa tenía una cocina americana, amplias ventanas y al lado de la puerta principal sofás de cuero rodeaban una mesita de caoba. Frente había una moderna televisión y un x-box… Se notaba que al chico no le faltaba nada.

Demonio estaba acostado al lado del sillón y levantó la vista cuando llegamos para volver a bajarla luego.

Conmigo aún en su espalda el pelirrojo movió un sillón hasta dejarlo al lado de los taburetes de la cocina. Me dejó cuidadosamente sentado en el lugar que había dispuesto, su mirada me recorrió el cuerpo con una expresión extraña y desapareció por la puerta de su habitación otra vez. Volvió con una manta delgada y me la arrojó sin detenerse mientras entraba a la cocina.

Lo seguí con la mirada mientras me arropaba con la frazada. Castiel llevaba una pequeña coleta a la que se le escapaban dos mechones de cabello a ambos lados de su rostro. La verdad era que se veía realmente bien, además con el delantal que llevaba se parecía al típico Chef joven de tv cocinando solo para ti…

Me dediqué a observarlo moverse por la cocina y un par de minutos después comenzaron a llegarme aromas deliciosos a la nariz. Se me hizo agua a la boca al instante, pero mi nuevo compañero de departamento volvió con una bandeja para mí y la colocó encima de mis piernas.

Contemplé la comida, era un plato humeante de Espaguetis con salsa blanca, champiñones y vegetales salteados, un bol de ensalada y un vaso de jugo natural.

El muchacho se sentó en un taburete y se puso a comer en silencio.

Estaba demasiado hambriento como para resistirme demasiado a lo que tenía al frente…

La parte de que el guitarrista era un buen cocinero era cierta y no porque estaba muriéndome de inanición. La salsa era suave, cremosa y un perfecto acompañamiento a los espaguetis, tenía un sabor inusual y era ligeramente picante. Antes de darme cuenta ya no había nada en la bandeja…

Castiel me miró entretenido.

\- Pareciese que no hubiese comido más que raíces y gusanos desde hace décadas ¿Quieres más?

Me sonrojé ante la típica sonrisa de soy-completamente-genial del pelirrojo, la que en realidad no estaba seguro de si me era irritante o agradable…

¿Por qué desgraciadamente siempre tenía la última palabra?

¿Por qué disfrutaba haciéndome sentir incómodo?

¿Por qué a la vez me cuidaba tanto?

\- Tú almuerzo está delicioso – Contesté azorado.

La verdad era que no me atrevía a pedir más…

Castiel desvió la mirada y cambió su expresión autosuficiente por un suave sonrojo de satisfacción y una leve sonrisa autentica.

\- Solo te sabe bien porque no has comido nada desde la mañana… - Arrugó el ceño – Como sea te traeré más – Dijo en un tono que pretendía sonar molesto.

Él siempre presumía de sus habilidades, pero cuando recibía un elogio no lo aceptaba…

Tal vez… ¿Debajo de toda esa seguridad suele dudar de sus habilidades?

Yomi ******************* yomi *******************yomi*****************

Castiel

Recogí la vajilla de Nath y la llevé otra vez a la olla, la verdad era que aunque cocinaba a menudo nadie más que mis padres había probado mis bocados.

Tal vez me había esforzado un poco más de lo normal, había elegido la receta que mejor dominaba… y había ocupado los mejores ingredientes…

¿De verdad le gustaba?

Una sonrisa escapó de mis labios otra vez.

Dejé el plato nuevamente lleno en la bandeja del rubio y volví a mi lugar para seguir con el mío.

De reojo atisbé el teléfono… Debía llamar a mis padres, avisarles.

\- Nathaniel… creo que debería de avisarle a mis padres que te quedarás.

El terror invadió su expresión al instante.

\- No les digas por favor… si lo haces intentarán hablar con los míos o con la policía… - Dijo bruscamente – Eso solo armará un lio…

\- Está bien – Contesté aunque no me sentía muy bien con la elección.

Volví la atención a mi comida. El silencio rodeó el ambiente y no volvimos a iniciar una conversación. Al terminar recogí la losa y me puse a lavar los platos.

Nath siguió clavando su pesada mirada en mi espalda, me irritaba, realmente me irritaba, ¿Por qué no fijaba su atención a otra cosa? ¿Por qué rayos tenía esa expresión tímida y vergonzosa todo el tiempo? Esa que daban ganas de...

Aunque eso no era del todo cierto… recién en mi habitación me había dedicado la risa más inocente que había oído.

Cuando terminé de secar los platos me acerqué al rubio. Me devolvió la mirada con una expresión agobiada.

\- Nece-necesito ir al baño – Soltó de golpe.

Me sonrojé.

Maldito idiota ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurría decir eso de ese modo?

¿Cómo demonios tenía que responder a eso?

Me quedé en silencio sin saber que decir y me di vuelta para llevarlo a caballito otra vez. Lo dejé en el baño, al lado de la taza…

No necesita ayuda ahora Me dije convenciéndome.

Solo… tenía que bajarse el bóxer y hacer lo que quisiese hacer…

Salí demasiado rápido de la habitación, rojo como un tomate y con el corazón latiendo muy fuerte.

Me di una vuelta por la casa lo sufrientemente lejos y lo suficientemente larga como para no oír nada ni por si acaso.

Volví al baño otra vez y Nath me esperaba parado, sujetándose de la pared y mirando el piso igual de avergonzado que yo. Lo cierto era que no le había puesto mucha atención a sus necesidades básicas… tal vez quería ducharse o ropa o algo por el estilo, ya que solo llevaba puesto los calzoncillos.

\- ¿Quieres ducharte o algo? – Asintió

Me acerqué a la ducha-bañera, puse el tapón y abrí las llaves para que saliese agua tibia. Busqué en el armario toallas limpias y las colgué.

Caminé a mi habitación en busca de ropa que podría usar el rubio, cogí un bóxer, (a cuadros, horrendo que mi madre me regaló y que aún tenía la etiqueta puesta) un par de pantalones de pijama que nunca usaba – ya saben… dormía como dios me había traído al mundo – una camiseta gigante de algodón que tenía esa especie de aura que no iba conmigo, esa que usaría un tipo como el delegado principal y un par de sandalias que tampoco ocupaba, la verdad era que prefería ir descalzo por la casa.

Cuando volví dejé las cosas amontonadas al lado de la ducha para que estuvieran a fácil acceso.

Nathaniel estaba en la misma posición con la que le había dejado, así que pasé uno de sus brazos por encima de mi hombro dejando que cargase su peso sobre mí y lo moví hasta sentarlo al borde.

El agua casi había llenado la bañera.

\- ¿Está bien la temperatura?

\- S-sí, gracias – Dijo al hundir la mano.

El muchacho se notaba nervioso, ¿Qué era ahora exactamente? Me sentía ligeramente culpable, no le había puesto nada de atención a sus necesidades o preocupaciones.

Lo miré con detenimiento ¿Quería sacarse la única prenda que llevaba puesta?

\- ¿Te ayudo a meterte? – Pregunté

Asintió. No, no quería. Lo tomé con delicadeza de las axilas y lo introduje en el agua. Se estremeció, debía de doler…

No le pregunté si necesitaba ayuda, era obvio, bastaba con ver como aguantaba sus quejidos…

Tomé un poco del Shampoo que utilizaba normalmente y se lo vertí en la cabeza. Comencé a masajear su cabello con delicadeza. Podía sentir la tensión de sus músculos y de su postura

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunté suavemente.

\- Nada… es solo q-que – Sentí su voz ahogarse, estaba aguantando las lágrimas otra vez – Esto es tan…

En realidad lo entendía, esto era demasiado íntimo… estaba cuidando de él en las cosas más básicas que necesitaba hacer una persona, tal vez esto le era denigrante de algún modo…

\- Puedo parar si quieres – Ofrecí

\- No es eso – Negó con la cabeza bajando la vista – Es solo que todo de repente… - Buscó las palabras – Tú primero me odiabas y luego ahora me cuidas tan delicadamente, como si fuera un niño y yo…

Jadeó. Aquí íbamos de nuevo…

\- Nunca… Nunca mis padres habían hecho esto alguna vez… - Su voz tembló – Eres demasiado Amable, demasiado dulce.

Sonreí.

\- Si nadie nunca las hizo, yo las haré ahora, así que no llores, estarás conmigo de ahora en adelante – Dije antes de poder detenerme.

Nath se quedó quieto mientras su cuerpo se estremecía en espasmos que terminaban en sollozos, mis manos se congelaron en su cabeza ante lo que había dicho. El silencio siguió después pero mis dedos volvieron a deslizarse por su cabello. Era todo como un hechizo, el cual cuando se rompería cuando dejase de tocarlo. Sin embargo el hechizo continuó mientras enjuagaba su pelo, mientras enjabonaba su piel desnuda, mientras acariciaba sus heridas cuando le dolía demasiado, mientras extraía sus lágrimas, mientras lo secaba con toallas mullidas, mientras deslizaba sus calzoncillos hacia abajo, donde la camiseta demasiado larga no me dejaba ver nada y siguió hasta que lo dejé en la cama arropado, no sabía exactamente que hacía, todo era como un sueño… en donde no tenía que pensar las cosas luego.

El reloj había avanzado demasiado rápido y apuntaban las seis de la tarde, era hora de ir a trabajar, ya me había tomado el día libre ayer…

Me despedí de Nath con un susurro, no sabía que me pasaba pero la verdad era que tampoco me importaba.

Le di un poco de comida a Demonio, cogí mis llaves, mi bolso y me largué.


	5. Abrazo de mamá

Castiel

Mi trabajo quedaba un poco lejos, en el centro de la ciudad específicamente. Lo suficiente apartado como para que nadie conocido me reconociese.

Estacioné mi motocicleta en la vereda frente al restaurante junto a un automóvil de lujo.

Me saqué el casco, tomé mis cosas y crucé la calle. El barrio estaba cada vez más vivo, poco a poco iban apareciendo los clientes y sus familias, a esta hora las cosas gozaban de movimiento y actividad.

En la puerta de vidrio había un cartel de abierto y se veía a través de la ventana que había una familia de 3 miembros sentada en el fondo.

Pasé de largo para ingresar al pequeño callejón que estaba entre el edificio y la cafetería de al lado, allí se localizaban las puertas para el personal de ambos locales y se dejaba la basura en los botes. Entré por la abertura de la derecha y me di cuenta de que estaba abierta, lo cual probablemente significaba que un empleado se había olvidado de cerrarla.

La habitación no era muy grande y contaba con taquillas, bancas y 3 entradas. Una llevaba a un baño, otra a la cocina y la última a las mesas. Abrí mi casillero y me vestí con el típico uniforme de mesero el cual consistía: Una camisa blanca con chaleco y delantal, (gris en este caso) y los pantalones, los zapatos y el corbatín eran negros. Todo estaba perfectamente planchado y limpio.

Vestir con ese uniforme me gustaba, sin embargo no lo usaría en ninguna parte en donde alguien pudiera verme... era demasiado elegante y sofisticado para mi, algo que nunca usaría alguien como yo.

Agarré todo el cabello que podía tomar con horquillas, cogí mi libreta y salí por la puerta hacia la cocina.

Cuando entré recibí la mirada atenta de 3 cocineros y de una mujer de unos 28 años, toda de blanco, pelirroja, delgada, bien dotada y algo sexy.

─ ¡Eh! Hola Cast, llegas temprano, te desapareciste ayer-eh ─ Sonreí, su acento era algo gracioso ─ hiciste falta... ¿Qué andabas haciendo?

─ Lo siento, la verdad es que tuve un problema ─ Llamado Nathaniel...

La mujer enarcó una ceja, sugerente.

─ ¿Una muchacha tal vez?

─ No realmente, vine temprano para compensarlo, aunque puedes restar las horas de mi paga si quieres.

─ ¿Ahh? ¿No es una chica? ─ murmuró desilusionada ─ bueno... no te preocupes, te creo, es solo que me parece sospechoso que no respondas los flirteos de las clientas que vienen solo por ti.

─ No estoy con nadie ─ Dije con una media sonrisa ─ Por lo menos no como novia...

─ ¡Uy!, pero que galán más promiscuo y misterioso ─ Exclamó con malicia.

Solté una carcajada débil en respuesta, salí de la cocina y fui a las mesas. El restaurante Terras e Sapori había abierto solo hace 1 año pero ya contaba con una clientela fija y una fama indiscutida. Mi jefa, Clarissa (Clare para los cercanos) al terminar su formación como chef decidió recorrer el mundo en busca de recetas que preparar y comida que comer. Primero hizo una mochila con sus cosas, luego vendió su departamento en Parma y cuando estuvo en el tren, llamó a sus padres para contarles de su decisión (y antes de que pudieran contestar, cortó). Cuando pasaron alrededor de 4 años y hubo pasado por muchos países volvió a Europa y estableció su restaurante en Francia. No había sido fácil, decía ella, pero el haber aprendido a desarrollar el carisma en sus viajes le había servido tanto como el buen sabor de la comida, pues cuando no dominas el idioma, el dinero no abunda y necesitas un favor... La timidez en esos casos NO funciona.

Cuando llegue a la sala saludé con la mano a los demás meseros, Karl, Lean, April y Kate, que estaban anotando ordenes, tomé un par de cartas y me acerqué a atender a una pareja de mujeres que rondaban los 35 años y que al parecer recién llegaban del trabajo y buscaban un buen lugar donde relajarse.

─ Tenías razón es un muy bonito lugar, es refinado pero cómodo─ Dijo la rubia a la castaña.

─ Tiene cierto estilo, me trajo Ricky, la última vez.

─ ¿Ricky? ─ Respondió asombrada ─ Parece que va enserio...

La otra bajó la cabeza y sonrió, luego ambas dirigieron su atención a hacia mí.

─ Damas ─ Exclamé con una sonrisa ─ Mi nombre es Castiel, aquí está la carta y les recomiendo el menú país de hoy "Pollo moruno".

─ Está bien, me gusta la idea ─ Respondió la rubia asintiendo para sí misma ─ Y un ... ─ Miró expectante a su amiga.

─ Arroz verde con... ─ Dudo ─ ¿Pollo?

Asentí cortésmente con la cabeza y llevé el pedido a la cocina. Me devolví con una bandeja con el consomé, los aliños y aperitivos, y se lo serví a las clientas. Repasé mentalmente lo que siempre decía la jefa: lo importante no era ser elegante en el trato si no que ser agradable y divertir al cliente.

El reloj había marcado las 10 de la noche y la hora crítica, en donde el local se atiborraba de gente, ya había pasado. Entré a la cocina, busqué la silla más próxima y me derrumbé en ella con un largo suspiro.

─ ¿Agotado? ─ Me dijo mi jefa.

─ No, para nada ─ Respondí con sarcasmo.

─ Castiel, si hubieras sido mi hermano pequeño, os habría colgado por imbécil ─Exclamó solemne ─ Ahora, prueba esto y quedarás revitalizado ─ Acercó un tenedor con carne y una salsa rara.

Abrí la boca y me lo comí. Era muy rico, algo que nunca había probado, entre picante cremoso y sabor a menta─.

─ Delicioso ¿a qué si? ─ Susurró con autosuficiencia ─ Es mi nueva salsa, acabo de inventarla... si quieres puedo enseñarte a hacerla ─

Mmm, aprender comidas nuevas que preparar, ahora que ya no iba a vivir solo... no estaba realmente mal.

Asentí lentamente, con precaución.

─ Whoah, haz aceptado ─ Dijo aplaudiendo emocionada, al ver mi respuesta. Comenzó a mover las manos como si manejara una marioneta entre sus dedos maliciosamente.

La miré con mala cara.

─ Esto tiene jengibre, menta, pimienta, esto, eso ─ dijo apuntando frascos a la distancia ─ y el ingrediente secreto.

La volví a mirar con mala cara pero ella, radiante hizo caso omiso de mi expresión.

─ Tienes que tener cuidado de picar muy pequeño el jengibre y de no poner demasiado.

Tomó un sartén y comenzó a tostar el jengibre con la pimienta molida. Paralelamente tomó un poco de yogurt y limón

─ Ahh sí, también tiene limón y yogurt artesanal.

Siguió con un montón de instrucciones y paró de pronto.

─ Ohhhh, ¡no sé qué nombre ponerle a la salsa! ─ Exclamó con dramatismo ─ Oh, pero ¡ya sé! ─ Se dijo como si hubiera hallado la cura al cáncer ─ Castiel, Jean vengan a ayudarme ─ Se puso energéticamente a trocear carne y colocarla en brochetas.

El cocinero ayudante y yo nos miramos incrédulos y comenzamos a hacer lo mismo con un poco de resquemor. Luego de unos minutos, cuando hubo alrededor de 50 brochetas listas, mi jefa las colocó en una bandeja y vertió toda la salsa ya lista en ellas. Se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente hacia las mesas. La seguimos apresuradamente. Se detuvo adelante de las mesas.

─ Damas y caballeros ─ Exclamó como director de circo ─ Soy la dueña del lugar y he creado una nueva receta ─ Toda la gente del lugar se volteó a mirarla ─ Pero hay un problema... ─Recorrió al público con los ojos ─ No sé cómo llamarla... ─ Comenzó a moverse por el lugar entregando a cada uno de los clientes una brocheta ─ Así que... ─ Hizo una pausa dramática ─ el que me diga el mejor nombre recibirá una cena aquí más un integrante más completamente gratis.

Mientras avanzaba por las 50 mesas del local Clare iba dejando atrás asentimientos y aprobaciones, sin embargo nadie podía darle un nombre apropiado. Finalmente cuando llego a la penúltima mesa un niño pequeño de no más de 6 años corrió torpemente detrás de la chef hasta alcanzarla, sonrojado y asustado tiró de sus prendas tímidamente, le hizo agacharse y le susurró al oído mientras su madre lo perseguía desesperadamente. Clarissa hizo una sonrisa extraña, que parecía un poco más mueca al oír las palabras del chico.

─ Señoras y señores ─ Clamó al público ─Tenemos un ganador.

El muchacho aún más avergonzado miró a su madre. Quién miraba sorprendida la escena.

─ ¿Cómo te llamas pequeñín?

─ David ─ Murmuró jugueteando con sus manos.

─ Y dime... ¿Con quién irás a tu cena?

─ Con mi mamá...

La gente comenzó a aplaudir, al terminar todo me dirigí a la puerta, tenía ganas de fumar...

¿Cuál había sido el nombre de la salsa al final?

Colisioné de frente con un hombre elegante, de más o menos mi altura que venía entrando precipitadamente... Era su culpa, pues se había cruzado en mi camino.

Levantó la vista de manera arrogante y molesta.

Entonces lo reconocí.

La ira bulló tan rápido dentro de mí que no creía posible.

Lo agarré de la camisa y lo empujé, perdió el equilibrio y retrocedió un par de pasos, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya estaba sobre él de nuevo.

Le lancé un puñetazo a la cara y sentí un dolor lacerante en los nudillos a la vez que su mandíbula crujía y se dislocaba bajo mi mano.

Volvió a tambalearse y esta vez se cayó con un gruñido de dolor.

La gente a nuestro alrededor comenzó a gritar alarmada.

Me acerqué de nuevo... quería patearlo...

─ Escoria, a ver si ahora te atreves a golpear a tu hijo de nuevo ─ Escupí con odio.

Sentí un par de brazos apresándome, me liberé violentamente pero ya no era una sola persona que me detenía.

─ ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, Castiel! ─ Dijo una voz femenina furiosa.

─ Ese imbécil casi mató a Nath ─ Solté entre jadeos.

─ ¡¿ y quién diablos es Nath?!

Uno de los muchachos me soltó mientras el otro me agarraba los brazos por detrás de la espalda, liberando mi visión.

Clare se había arrodillado ante el papá del rubio para socorrerlo, me dirigió una mirada iracunda.

─ Llévenselo ─ Ordenó

El cocinero que me sujetaba me arrastró hasta la habitación de los empleados, no opuse mayor resistencia.

Me hizo sentarme en una banca mientras se quedaba parado junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados en silencio.

Escuchaba mi corazón latir en los oídos. La cólera se vertía por mis venas como vidrio molido, arrastrando todo a su paso.

Mi respiración agitada poco a poco comenzó a volver a la normalidad pero mi cabeza no se tranquilizaba, ideaba en mi mente planes para huir de la habitación y encontrar al padre de Nath otra vez.

Comencé a estirar y cerrar los puños a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Me estaba comenzando a desesperar...

La puerta se abrió, mi jefa apareció enojada y el cocinero salió.

─¡¿Qué diablos fue eso Cast?!, no te creía tan impulsivo. ─ Se pasó una mano por el cabello ─ No aceptó nuestra ayuda por más que lo intentamos, se fue ¡y no sabemos si va a demandarnos!

─ ¡Esa basura habría matado a su hijo, si hubiese podido! ─ Respondí furioso

(creo que es innecesaria)

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? ─ Preguntó confusa.

─ Nathaniel un chico al que odiaba... lo encontré ayer mientras salía a fumar, estaba repleto de moratones y de heridas, ¡casi perdió la conciencia!

─ ¿Qué...? ─ Hizo una pausa entendiendo la magnitud de lo que le había dicho ─ ¿Estás seguro?

Si hubiese estado ella sosteniéndolo cuando contaba todo lo que su padre le había hecho esa pregunta le habría parecido ridícula.

─ Si ─ Pronuncié secamente.

─ y... ¿Nathaniel...? ─ Me miró como esperando mi aprobación ─ ¿está bien?

─ Si, está en mi departamento, me lo llevé a allí ayer cuando lo encontré.

─ Dios, esto es un lío enorme ─ Suspiró ─ Si ese imbécil se atreve a hacer algo, lo demandaremos primero, si necesitas ayuda con ese muchacho no dudes en pedirla, puedes tomarte lo poco y nada que queda de la noche libre...

─ Gracias ─ Dije y de verdad lo sentía

─ Voy a pedir disculpa a los clientes... ¡Si tan solo hubieses mantenido la calma!

Guardé silencio. Una parte de mí se sintió culpable, una parte muy pequeña.

Clare salió por la puerta y yo me cambié rápidamente, tomé mis cosas y salí.

Manejé a toda velocidad hacia mi departamento.

* lalala * lalalala * lalala *

El cansancio me invadió cuando abrí la puerta, al parecer la había dejado sin llave, pero estaba tan somnoliento que me dio igual, además todo estaba callado, silencioso y quieto, perfecto para dormir.

Caminé en dirección del lavamanos y de paso tiré mi chaqueta al sillón y lancé los zapatos a cualquier parte, ni siquiera prendí la luz.

Cuando entré al baño de mi habitación tanteé en la oscuridad en busca de mi cepillo y me lavé los dientes.

Después de enjuagarme la boca escuché un gemido ahogado.

Cerré la llave y me quedé en silencio, esperando

─ No, por favor... ─ La voz suplicó

Mi mente comenzó a girar a toda velocidad.

─ Lo siento, no volverá a suceder...

Los pensamientos se agolparon en mi cabeza

¿ Nath no estaba solo?

¿Su padre estaba aquí?

Eso explicaría la puerta abierta...

Él podría haberme reconocido perfectamente, no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que su hijo estaba conmigo y averiguar mi dirección habría sido aún más fácil...

Miré a mi alrededor en busca de algo que me sirviese de defensa, pero no hallé nada.

─ Papá...

Me desesperé y corrí a mi habitación con el corazón en la boca.

Cuando atravesé el umbral de la puerta mis ánimos se fueron al piso.

El muchacho yacía en mi cama revolcándose dormido, no había nadie más en la habitación aparte de él y yo.

Me acerqué silenciosamente, me recosté a su lado, quedando de frente a él y comencé a darle rítmicas caricias en la cabeza, me percaté de que su cabello, ahora limpio era en extremo sedoso.

A pesar de que mis movimientos detuvieron un poco sus pesadillas, estas no lograron erradicarlas del todo.

Me acerqué para cubrirlo suavemente con mis brazos y luego con todo mi cuerpo. Poco a poco su respiración se volvió más acompasada y regular. La cual tenía un extraño efecto sedante en mí...

El cuerpo de Nathaniel era agradable, cálido y familiar para dormir

La pesadez del sueño me llenó como el oleaje, rápido pero progresivo...

No tenía la más mínima intención de dormir en el sillón hoy.

Hola a todas (os?) Lameeento mucho la tardanza de veritas (sé que han sido como 5 meses) pero lo que sucede es que a mí, la muy inteligente, se me ocurrió hacerme mierda con las actividades extra programáticas y el liceo :C

Y como me metí a muchas cosas bajé mis calificaciones, así que ahora además debo subirlas :C

Sé que este capítulo estuvo aburrido, pero el que sigue va a ser más decente xD

Muchas gracias a la muchacha ( si es que lo eres cariño xD) que me buscó desde fanfiction o amor yaoi hasta wattpad (escribo en las 3 plataformas) También a todas las que me han dejado review, me hacen muy feliz.

Ya sàén yàh dèjénmé ártò comentarios o si nò, nó éscríbòh :c

(Como deben haber adivinado soy chilena, se nota?)

Y bueno muchas gracias a mi editora, la muchacha que más adoro, que se demora una semana en revisar los capítulos porque está igual de estresada y llena de pruebas que yo.

PD: si alguien quiere ser mi editora que esté más o menos disponible para cuando la oficial no lo esté y agilizar el proceso de subido de capítulos...

Puta que escribo harto, adiosin corazones 3


	6. Decisiones parte I

_**Emmmm Hola, ha sido mucho tiempo y lameeeeeento la tardaza, esta vez ha sido de floja y no tengo escusas, este capítulo va a tener muchos saltos de Nath a Aast y si me presionan lo suficiente voy a subir el próximo cap antes de que pase una semana. Esta entrega en un poco de transición, Nath se va a dar cuenta de ciertas cosas, para algunas quizás esto esté un poco morboso, pero creo que es necesario para entender a nath. Me demoré mucho en escribir porque además de que soy una floja, no sabía cómo escribir esta parte, espero que no haya quedado tan mal. Y... una pregunta ¿Alguien entendió el nombre del capítulo anterior?**_

_**Domingo**_

_**Nathaniel**_

Mis sentidos entumecidos comenzaron a despertarse lentamente, alejándome de un sueño agradable y feliz. Primero sentí el calor del sol acariciándome la piel, luego la luz detrás de mis párpados. Un aroma agradable, nuevo y tranquilizante, que recordaba ligeramente, llegó a mi nariz.

Me volví consciente de la persona que me rodeaba gentilmente por detrás...

"Si nadie nunca hizo estas cosas, yo las haré ahora, así que no llores, estarás conmigo en lo que siga"

Abrí los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces. Reconocí el lugar en el que me encontraba como desconocido, pero inmediatamente después le asocié el nombre de Castiel. Mis manos sujetaban sus brazos arrimándolos a mi pecho con fuerza. Los solté enseguida avergonzado, pero el pelirrojo, en cambio, apretó su agarre.

Mierda.

Vagamente me volví consciente de que yo ni siquiera solía pensar en palabrotas. Me quedé inmóvil sin saber muy bien que hacer. Agradecí con mi corazón que el muchacho a mis espaldas se encontrase durmiendo, si no todo sería demasiado incómodo. Si lo despertaba iba a ser todo extremadamente extraño, si en cambio él se despertaba, podría hacerme el dormido, luego Castiel podría pararse, levantarme y evitaría la vergüenza...

No había mucho sobre lo que pensar...

Cerré los ojos y volví a sumirme en el sueño, creo que mi último pensamiento antes de caer en la inconsciencia tenía que ver con azulejos y agua.

_**Castiel**_

Sentía algo húmedo y tibio en mi pecho, parpadeé desorientado. Nathaniel se apegaba a mí muy dulcemente, su cabello rubio estaba apoyado sobre el cuello de mi camiseta mientras una de sus manos aferraba la tela de en mi pecho entre sus dedos y la otra se mantenía en su centro. Su pierna derecha estaba sobre las mías. Éramos... algo así como un enredo de extremidades.

La imagen que se presentó ante mis ojos me bateó en la cara con su palo de béisbol.

La sangre se acumuló de repente en mi rostro.

Nathaniel se hallaba apegado a mí como una lapa y de su boca soltaba un río de baba blanca que iba a parar a un bello lago en mi camiseta favorita. Mi mente se quedó medio segundo en blanco...

¡JODER! QUE ASCO.

Lo alejé rápidamente de mí y me aparté bruscamente de la cama mientras diferentes gamas de colores se alojaban en mi cara.

Me saqué la prenda con una mueca.

¡Joder, joder, joder! ¡¿Qué mierda estaba pensando ayer en la noche?!

¿Dormir con el delegado principal? ¿En serio?

Además... ¡¿Qué carajo de posición era esa?! ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca? Ni que fuera una puta chica.

Salí turbado de la habitación y fui al baño.

Abrí la llave y me mojé la cara, dejé que el agua escurriera por mi rostro... Miré mi reflejo en el espejo. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a mi mente... ¿De verdad Nath había lucido tan…débil?

Tomé la toalla, me restregué la cara con ella y la tiré encima del lava manos. Recordé. Antes de ir a trabajar, yo... ¿De verdad había dicho todas esas cosas?

Me asomé por la puerta de la habitación

Nathaniel se encontraba encima de la cama como si yo nunca hubiera estado en ella, como segundos antes. Lo contemplé un momento, parecía dormir sin preocupaciones, de una forma totalmente distinta a la de la noche anterior...

Tal vez... Sólo tal vez, esto no había sido tan malo.

Me acerqué silenciosamente y toqué su hombro.

\- Oye rubio, despierta.

El bulto ante mi volvió a la vida y giró su cuello hacia a mí.

\- Castiel - Susurró.

Se apoyó en sus brazos y se sentó soltando un ligero gemido.

\- Supongo que todavía me duele... - Dijo con una media sonrisa.

Miró mis manos de repente.

─ Castiel... ¿Qué te pasó en los nudillos? ─.

Caí en la cuenta de un dolor en el cual no había reparado hasta el momento. Había magullado mis manos al golpear a su padre.

─ ¿Ahora te preocupas por mí delegadito? ─ Pregunté con sorna, desviando el tema, sin poder resistirme a la expresión de molestia que me estaba dirigiendo el muchacho. ─ No es nada─ Respondí con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Lo mejor era que no supiera... No es que quisiera protegerlo, me daba igual, pero en su estado eso era lo menos malo. Lo continué contemplando, sus heridas visibles lucían igual de mal, pero parecía estar en una mejor condición. Me di vuelta para salir de la habitación.

\- B-baño - Murmuró.

_**Nath**_

Pedir ayuda para ir al baño era sin duda estaba en la lista de cosas más denigrantes que iba a tener que pasar en mi vida...

Castiel se dirigió hacia mí igual de incómodo que la vez anterior. No me miró a los ojos en ningún momento, algo que agradecí profundamente, porque ahora mi rostro no iba a estar de un suave color damasco. No, de eso nada. Si no estaba morado debía de estar agradecido. A penas me dejó apoyado en el retrete, Castiel huyó a toda velocidad.

¿Por qué me daba tanta pena algo "natural" como esto?

A pesar de que siempre razonaba sobre la normalidad de este tipo de situaciones, a mi cuerpo no le bastaban mis conclusiones y siempre tomaba decisiones por su cuenta.

Cuando hube terminado eso... que había venido a hacer, me arrastré hasta el lavamanos apoyándome de la pared. Abrí la llave y me mojé la cara. Observé mi reflejo empapado por un momento en el gran espejo frente a mí. Mi rostro ya no presentaba tantas contusiones pero de todas formas tenía un aspecto lamentable. Ojeras se acumulaban en mis ojos, en mi labio se extendía una gruesa costra y mi mejilla tenía un extenso moretón que había ido apareciendo mientras el hinchazón disminuía. Por dentro, si pasaba la lengua, además de escozor, podría sentir la piel rota. ¿Tenía suerte de no haberme roto un par de dientes? Pensé con ironía, algo poco común en mí.

¿Cómo estaba el resto de mi cuerpo? No había tenido el tiempo de inspeccionarme con anterioridad. Me saqué la camiseta manga larga de pijama con la que había dormido haciendo tripas mi corazón. ¡Dolía, joder! ¡Dolía mucho! ¡Dolía como la puta madre!

Mis codos estaban agrietados y pelados, casi al rojo vivo, la costra todavía no se formaba del todo y durante la noche probablemente había vuelto a sangrar, ya que la camiseta tenía manchas marrones por ese sector de la tela. Sobre el hombro derecho tenía rasguños como si un gato especialmente malvado hubiera intentado detenerme a toda costa, sin embargo no había sido un gato, tampoco un tigre, simplemente habían sido las uñas de mi padre rasgándome la piel y la carne debajo de ella

¿Había hecho eso cuando intentaba desesperadamente salir por la puerta principal? o ¿Cuándo nada más al verme había corrido hacia mí para sujetarme? Me pregunté con rabia.

Mis ojos se humedecieron nublando mi vista por un segundo. Parpadeé intentando contener mis sentimientos. Continué inspeccionando, en el hombro izquierdo tenía una alargada marca violeta, de seguramente la gruesa barra de fierro que mi padre había cogido para golpearme. En mi costado izquierdo, sobre las costillas, había una venda de algodón, Castiel la había colocado tan solo ayer, pero ya estaba rígida gracias a mi sangre seca, fuera de ella se escapaba una extensa y violenta sombra de un azul muy oscuro, casi negro. Mis lágrimas finalmente se desbordaron comenzando a caer silenciosamente. Me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda al espejo y giré con un dolor lacerante levemente mi cuello. El estampado de la barra metálica se repetía en patrones azules y rojos delimitados con líneas sangrantes perfectamente rectas y ahí, en mi columna, debajo, entremedio de mis dos omóplatos, tenía en color azul y café la marca del zapato elegante derecho de mi padre.

¿En qué momento había perdido tanto el control de mi vida?

Bajé mis pantalones entre suaves gemidos contenidos, no sabía realmente a qué tipo de dolor correspondían exactamente. Mis rodillas también estaban peladas y rojas. Moretones, moretones, y más moretones, más de los que había visto juntos en mi vida, hasta los dedos de mis pies los tenían.

Golpeé con furia mis puños contra la pared a mi lado, el dolor recorrió desde mis manos al resto del cuerpo. Solté un solo sollozo profundo y desgarrador, uno solo. Me permitiría uno solo. Ninguno más. Ya había sido suficiente, no iba a dejar que eso me pasara de nuevo, nunca.

¿Intentaría sobrevivir a base de la caridad ajena? ¿De un completo desconocido? No podía seguir así, dependiendo de Castiel, mi antiguo enemigo, ya había hecho demasiado por mí. Él había tenido muy buenas intenciones, pero yo no era el tipo de persona que abusa de los cuidados ajenos. La idea de vivir aquí había sido muy buena en su momento, pero yo no estaba tan desvalido... Aún podría intentar un par de cosas.

Observé mi reflejo en el espejo otra vez y la determinación me devolvió la mirada.

Era tiempo de cuidarme y de valerme por mí mismo.

Miré hacia la puerta a tiempo que Castiel volvía, entendió lo que había estado haciendo y me ayudó a colocarme de vuelta la ropa, después me trasladó a la cocina y comenzamos a comer en silencio. Nuevamente la comida era exquisita, nada más que decir. Cuando hubimos terminado cogió los platos y los llevó al fregadero. Me quedé sentado observándolo

Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Me iría en dos días más.

Ya sé que es un capítulo muy corto para lo que están acostumbradas y que además debería ser más largo después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, pero he de decir que lo subiré pronto porque ya sé que escribir en el siguiente capítulo con exactitud.

_**Como que cuando ando mal de emociones, más ganas tengo de escribir y más escribo xD**_

_**Bueno muchas gracias a Maria Chan SN, es mi nueva editora y es genial :DDD, me ayudo mucho con este cap :3**_

_**PD: me encantaría saber como les pareció este pequeño cambio al final ¿Qué piensan?**_

_**Déjenme review porfis (inserte carita del gato con botas) se los agradeceré**_


End file.
